


Interested

by saphire_dance



Series: Pierced [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Genital Piercing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has an offer for Roy that's just too tempting to pass up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interested

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixid/gifts).



Roy was a little surprised to find Jason out patrolling with Robin. He wasn't in the loop on the whole Batfamily cycle of forgiveness. Not that it mattered much to him; Arrows had a different code when it came to lethal force. But Jason was playing nice today, so Roy didn't worry too much about being stuck in the middle of a fight between them.

In fact, Jason was being a little too nice if Roy was anyone to judge. He wouldn't have thought Tim would let anyone get away with swatting his ass like that. As the night wore on, Jason teased and flirted with Tim more, and more.

Roy waited until he and Jason were alone on a rooftop, Robin down in the alley below them talking to an informant, before he brought it up. “So, you and Robin?”

“Mmm yeah, baby bird's got a sweet little body, doesn't he?” That was something Roy tried not to think about too much. Dick had made it abundantly clear that little Timmy was pure as driven snow. As much as Tim was Roy's type, there was no way he was going to be the one to deflower the kid. “He's also relentlessly oral. I've never been with someone who loves sucking cock as much as he does.” Of course, Dick could be wrong. Just the idea of Tim on his knees for Jason made Roy's jock uncomfortably tight.

Roy turned away from watching Robin to look at Jason. “And you're telling me this why exactly?”

Jason had a very wicked grin. "I'd like for him to have a dick to suck while I'm fucking him. Interested?" Roy's jock went straight from uncomfortable to painful. Jason's grin only grew sharper when Roy reached down to adjust himself.

“Does Tim have anything to say about this?”

“I'd say there's a Robin's Nest about a block from here with a very big bed.” Roy didn't know how Tim could have possibly gotten to the roof from the alley without Roy noticing but there he was slinking out of the shadows. He nodded at Jason and smiled at Roy. “I'll meet you there,” he said, before disappearing over the edge of the roof.

Jason laughed and clapped his hands down on Roy's shoulders. “Come on. I'll show you the way.”

The Robin's Nest Tim was talking about was unsurprisingly one penthouse of the many, many buildings Bruce Wayne owned here in Gotham. Jason typed in the code for the door lock, and as the door shut behind them, Roy found himself with an armful of very naked Robin. Tim kissed like he knew what he was doing. Roy had no problem ignoring Jason's laughter and making the kiss as deep and wet as possible.

They were both panting when the kiss broke. “I wasn't sure you were coming.”

“He's not cumming yet, baby bird. Not with all those clothes on.” Jason tugged Tim away from Roy and into his own arms. “Now come say hello to me while he gets undressed.” Jason kissed Tim. Watching the two of them together was almost to good to be true.

Jason had stripped down to just his briefs. So Roy followed his lead, quickly shedding his gear but leaving his boxer-briefs on. Roy moved over to where the other two stood. Jason had gone from kissing Tim to sucking and biting on his neck. Roy pulled Jason into a kiss, pinning Tim between them. Jason kissed the way he fought, vicious and hard.

Roy tugged on Jason's lower lip with his teeth before pulling away from the kiss. “I believe I was promised a bed. A very big bed.”

Jason laughed. “That you were. Follow me.” Jason turned and led the way into the bedroom. Tim made an indignant squawk when Roy picked him up, but he quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Roy. Tim took the opportunity to find the sensitive spots on Roy's neck as Roy carried him to the bed.

Roy sat down on the bed setting Tim down in his lap. Tim kissed Roy, his hands sliding down Roy's chest. Jason rummaged through the drawer in the bedside table. Then Tim started moaning for no reason that Roy could discern. Roy broke the kiss and looked over at Jason. Jason turned back to face them tossing some condoms and a tube of slick onto the bed. “I guess I should have mentioned he had a kink for that.”

“A kink for what?” Not that he needed an answer when Tim started tugging on Roy's nipple ring with his tongue. “Oh.” Roy looked over Jason quickly. “You got jewelry where I can't see, pretty bird?” Jason shoved off his briefs revealing the ring at the tip of his penis. Roy smiled thinking of the barbells piercing his own cock. “Mmm, Tim here's going to be a very happy boy tonight then, isn't he?”

Tim pulled his mouth away from Roy's nipple. “You've got more piercings?” Roy nodded. Tim looked at Jason over his shoulder. “You knew this?”

Jason smiled as he ran his slick fingers down Tim's ass. “Of course, baby. Why do you think I picked him?” Tim pressed a hard kiss to Roy's mouth. Several hard kisses that only softened when Jason slid his fingers inside Tim.

Tim pulled back from the kiss panting. “Show me. Show me. I need to see.” Tim was rocking between Roy and Jason now, his hard cock painting streaks across Roy's belly.

“Don't you worry, baby bird. We're going to show you everything.” Roy caught Jason's eye and tilted his head. Jason smiled and nodded. Roy loved working with Robins; they played so well with others.

Roy lifted Tim off of his lap, setting him down on his knees near the edge of the bed. Jason never once lost the rhythm of his fingers inside Tim. Roy stood up and stripped off his briefs revealing the ladder of barbells up his cock and the two barbells that crossed at the head. “Oh fuck. Fuck me now.”

Jason laughed and twisted his fingers.“Soon, baby, soon.” Jason looked at Roy. “The cross is new.” Not that new, Roy had gotten it done not to long after Jason had... Oh.

“Not really, pretty bird, it's just been awhile since we've played.”

Jason locked eyes with him. “We're playing now, aren't we?”

“Yeah, yeah we are.” Roy could feel the tension strung out between them. Roy finally broke the eye contact to look at Tim. Tim was on all fours on the bed, his hands curled into the sheets as he thrust back against Jason's fingers. “You had better hurry up and fuck him because I cannot wait to have that mouth on me.”

“Yes, fuck yes.” Jason slid his fingers out of Tim and grabbed a condom. He sheathed and slicked himself quickly. Roy climbed on to the bed to kneel in front of Tim as Jason pressed the head of his cock against Tim's hole. “You ready for me, baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Tim groaned as Jason pushed into him in one slick, smooth movement. Jason stilled, stroking Tim's hips.

“Your turn, Roy.”

Roy threaded his hand through Tim's hair, tilting his head up. He grabbed his cock with his other hand and rubbed the head against Tim's lips painting them with his pre-cum. Tim's tongue flicked out to lick at the beads of the barbells.

“Come on, suck him, baby, show us how much you want it.” Tim took Roy in with a moan that Roy could feel reverberating through his whole body. Tim didn't suck so much as play his tongue over Roy's jewelry, but that's what Roy had the jewelry for.

Jason started to thrust slowly, letting Tim catch the rhythm. Tim was moaning constantly now, and there was no way Roy was going to last. Not that it mattered; from the look on Jason's face, he wasn't going to last long either. Roy had seen that look on Jason's face before so long ago when he'd dragged Jason into a shadowed corner, and jerked him hard and fast until Jason had to run and catch his ride back to Gotham. He'd been so beautiful then. He was beautiful now, pulling out of Tim, tearing off the condom and cumming all over Tim's back.

Jason draped himself over Tim's back. He reached down to stroke Tim's cock and began whispering in Tim's ear. Roy could only imagine what sweet, filthy things Jason was saying. He had such a dirty mouth, a wonderful, sweet, hot, dirty mouth.

Tim cried out around Roy's cock. He was cumming, and Roy was about to as well. “I'm... I'm...” That was all he got out before Jason was pulling Tim off him and jacking Roy hard twice. Then Roy was cumming all over Tim's face, and Jason was right there too. Beautiful, sticky, messy boys.

Jason and Tim were kissing each other, licking Roy's cum off each others faces. It was so hot, Roy couldn't help but try and kiss them both at the same time. It was awkward and messy and perfect until Tim pulled back. “We really, really need to do this again sometime.” Roy pulled Tim a little closer and kissed his way up Tim's jaw. If Roy had his way, they wouldn't just do it again: they would do it often.


End file.
